


can i be your one

by rockyults



Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Chocolate, Confession, Fluff, M/M, One Shot, college astro au, popular dongmin, short but sweet, shy minhyuk, the best couple ever, valentines day
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-14
Updated: 2019-02-14
Packaged: 2019-10-28 06:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17782715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rockyults/pseuds/rockyults
Summary: in which it’s valentine’s day and minhyuk decides to do something special for his crush





	can i be your one

**Author's Note:**

> IM BACK :) I’ve had this in my drafts for a while so now that’s its Valentine’s Day I’m finally posting it! as always I hope u enjoy and leave me any comments u have <3

minhyuk fiddled with the hem of his sweater, red strings starting to fray from his fingers’ nervous pulling. he stared at the pink heart shaped box that sat before him in his bag, encasing the chocolates that minhyuk had stayed up all night making. a pale pink note was attached to front of the box, the name ‘dongmin’ with a small heart had been written on it, in minhyuk’s careful cursive (that probably looked more like a two year old’s job). 

the dainty chocolates had much work put into them, minhyuk’s artistic skills were subpar, and a lack of creativity served as quite the roadblock when it came to decorating, and honestly they looked rather sad. still, minhyuk was set on giving the chocolate box to dongmin -the school beauty and sweetheart that had captured minhyuk’s heart in his freshman year of college-.

minhyuk had already seen multiple chocolate arrangements been given to dongmin -it was a Valentine’s Day tradition after all- and every time, dongmin smiled as if he had never been presented one before. he would put the box in his school bag, thanking the giver more than once, before going back to his routine (which only made minhyuk fall for him even more). 

though this was the case, minhyuk actually felt more confident in knowing that dongmin would greet him with a warm smile, regardless of how he felt about minhyuk. this was one of the reasons that minhyuk had fallen for dongmin in the first place, he guessed. the older was genuine in nature and always extra warm toward everyone and minhyuk alike. 

so, minhyuk stood patiently by his classroom, waiting for dongmin to pass by as he walked to his next class. 

eventually he did, his hair and makeup styled perfectly, his outfit accentuating him in all the right places, flashing a blinding smile to whomever was looking. minhyuk’s heart rate picked up instantly, limbs turning into jello even though he had spoken to the other many times before. 

he picked up the heart box and walked shakily up to dongmin, chewing his lip as he could no longer pull the strings of his sweater. his big brown eyes turned to look at the younger, a smile that the sun would envy shining on his face. 

“h-hi hyung.” minhyuk squeaked, holding the box behind his back -it had to be a surprise of course-. 

“hey minhyuk.” dongmin greeted, turning minhyuk into mush. 

minhyuk’s heart was pounding in his throat, he gulped harshly, “um I really like you hyung - I have for a little bit. and I could just be imagining it, but I can’t help think that you favour me. so, um I have to get back to class but I wanted to give you these.” minhyuk rushed out, holding the box out bashfully.

dongmin’s cheeks were dusted pink instantly and a stunning smile broke out onto his face that made his eyes crinkle up at the corners. 

“are you sugar personified or something?” he giggled, softly taking the box from minhyuk’s hands. “thank you so much.”

“u-um, you’re welcome hyung. I should get back to class.” minhyuk blushed, starting to turn away.

“wait, you really made these yourself?” dongmin asked, reaching out to stop minhyuk from turning around. 

“I did.” minhyuk chewed his lip, wondering if he was about to be rejected.

dongmin visibly softened, his eyes lighting up as he opened the box. instead of fitting it into his bag, he pulled out a dainty heart shaped chocolate, popping it into his mouth. his eyes to lit up immediately, radiating warmth.  
his other hand reached out for minhyuk’s, holding their fingers together softly. 

“thanks again, minhyuk.” he said, leaning closely to minhyuk.  
he pressed a lingering kiss onto the younger’s cheeks, eyelashes fluttering just above his cheekbone. “and you’re right, I do favour you.” 

minhyuk wanted to ask what status they were at now, but the words were caught in his throat and he was sure that his face looked much like a tomato. so, he stood with his mouth agape and let himself be led away by the school’s sweetheart.


End file.
